


You're my little puppet

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry!Harry, M/M, Manhandling, Narry - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top!Harry, Verbal Humiliation, based off all the katy perry/niall horan japan stuff, basically smut, bottom!Niall, my first ever narry, theres a bit of that as well, theyre so cute why have i waited so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not your little bloody puppet! You can't stick your goddamn hand up my ass and make me do whatever you please!”</p><p>Harry's brown eyes flickered at that and suddenly a predatory smirk twisted his lips, “Is that so?” He reached towards his small boyfriend, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and dragging him onto the bed. “Why don't we just see how much of a challenge you can make that.” He straddled the flopping lad and pinned him to the bed. An iron grip kept Niall's hands locked above his head and his legs spread wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my little puppet

“Jesus Christ, Harry will you give it a break.” The smaller lad grumbled and tried to tug his arm out of his grip. Harry ignored him and continued dragging the Irish lad behind him. Shuffling down the hotel hallway and shoving open their room door. “Learn to take a joke ya knob.” Niall hollered as he was forced into the room.

Harry bolted the heavy lock and spun on his heel with a furious gleam in his squinted eyes. “Is that what is was Niall? You being a whore for the whole world to see? It was all just a fucking joke?” Harry's hands flew around in fury as he loomed over the smaller man intimidatingly. 

Niall rolled his eyes, “It was Katy Perry, Harry, fucking get over it!” He huffed and returned Harry's fierce gaze, not backing down. Harry was too protective of what was his and Niall was going to let him know it. “I'm not your little bloody puppet! You can't stick your goddamn hand up my ass and make me do whatever you please!”

Harry's brown eyes flickered at that and suddenly a predatory smirk twisted his lips, “Is that so?” He reached towards the blonde, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and dragging him onto the bed. “Why don't we just see how much of a challenge you can make that.” He straddled the flopping lad and pinned him to the bed. An iron grip kept Niall's hands locked above his head and his legs spread wide. 

“Get off me you twat!” He tried to flop around but Harry's weight kept him immobile.

Harry shuffled one of his hands free and snaked it underneath the helpless lads pants. He was surprised at the fairly stiff cock he grabbed a firm hold of. “You're all talk, aren't ya lil' fella?” he mocked and Niall felt his face redden in embarrassment.

“Maybe it's from Katy's tight arse.” Niall taunted with a sneer and Harry growled before shutting the lad up with his lips. Relentlessly working over Niall's length with fast strokes, feeling Niall quickly grow in his hand.

“I can make you scream louder than she ever could.” Harry whispered hotly against the blondes neck. Niall opened his mouth to argue but with an effective flick of Harry's wrist he was left moaning underneath him. 

Harry smirked in satisfaction.

“Tosser.” Niall muttered but thrust the best he could into Harry's hold.

Suddenly Harry released Niall, jumped off the bed and undressed to his pants. “Kit off.” He ordered and Niall only slightly hesitated before his clothes joined the pile. 

“On your stomach.” Harry bossed and when Niall didn't budge Harry grabbed his leg and forcefully turned him over. He shuffled up behind the smaller lad and grabbed both of his hands before forcing them behind his back. Niall's face buried into the pillows.

“Face down, ass up, that's the way my bottom bitch likes to fuck.” Harry teased while using his free hand to squirt lube all over Niall's bum. He traced his puckered entrance before inserting the tip of his index finger.

“Unnnf!” Niall moaned, pushing himself back further on Harry's finger.

“Don't move!” Harry ordered, slapping the pale skin of the boys arse before re-inserting his finger. He loosened the moaning lad until three of his fingers were scratching along his walls.

Niall's back was arched with the ache of needing more, “Harry!” he begged shamelessly, “Please. Please. Please. I need it. Please.”

Harry ignored him and instead shoved into the boys prostate who let out a cry. He continued his rhythm of petting his fingers along the boys walls before jabbing them into the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was leaned over and creating a pattern of bruising love bites all along the knobs of the boys spine. 

“Say it.” Harry muttered heavily. “Tell me what I want to know and you can have it.” He removed his fingers from Niall's arse and instead grabbed Niall's dick. Pushing his thumb into the head and palming him unmercifully. 

Niall screamed and his body pushed back grinding his bum along the hard line of Harry's dick.

“Say it.” The bigger lad ordered, “Tell me your my fucking toy, my little fuck puppet,-” 

Niall groaned and Harry squeezed the lads base painfully.

“that as long as I stick my fingers in your ass you'll do whatever the fuck I want.”

Harry emphasized his point with a brutal bite to the lads shoulder and Niall sobbed.

“I'm-I'm!” He choked pushing desperately back into Harry, “I'm your toy, your fuck puppet!” He thrust into Harry’s hold needing some friction but only feeling the tight grip-keeping him from orgasm.

“Say it!” 

“And-and-stick you're fingers up my arse and I will let you do whatever you want!” He yelled pitifully. “Fuck me! Please! Please! Harry, fuck me! Plea-”

Harry shoved himself in, feverishly and quick and barely in control he pounded into the lad. Niall rocked back in forth into the mattress, the frame squeaking harshly against the floorboards. Harry's grib didn't budge on Niall's dick.

Niall whined and moaned as his warmth bubbled in his stomach.

“Tell me you're fucking mine!” Harry huffed, his teeth sinking into Niall's skin. 

“I'm yours!” Niall moaned and the words sent a shiver up Harry's spine. He could feel the bigger lad empty into his, his arse clenching around his pulsing dick.

“God! Niall!” Harry groaned and rode his orgasm out while he flicked his wrist up Niall's still throbbing cock. 

“C'mon Niall, come for me babe!” Harry muttered breathlessly and Niall shot his load all across Harry's hand and bed spread.  
He moaned in pleasure as Harry's hand worked him through his orgasm.

Harry released Niall's hands from behind his back and he flopped on his stomach and Harry fell on top of him. Both breathed heavily, their skin sticking together, an intoxicating mix of cum and sweat.

“You're such a dick.” Niall heaved, his lungs feeling squished underneath Harry's weight.

Harry sighed heavily a top Niall, who whined as Harry slowly pulled himself out before rolling over next to him. 

He propped himself up on his elbow, his brown curls matted down with exertion. He looked over Niall's red tinted body, scratches and bruises raked all along his back. His arse was dripping with Harry's cum and his wrist were red with finger marks.

He softly kissed along Niall's neck, smiling as the small lad shuddered underneath his light touch.

“Say whatever you want.” He muttered into his ear, “I know you're always going got be my little fuck puppet.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to thank for this is leprechauncupcakes on tumblr because she writes so much good narry that i had to go and give it a try. hope you liked, thanks!
> 
> *Also not edited, sorz.


End file.
